Storage containers may be used for many purposes in order to protect the goods placed therein. This is particularly important for transporting goods securely to ensure no damage occurs during transport.
A problem with current storage containers used for transporting goods is that they are often only available in standard sizes, i.e., fixed dimensions corresponding to the various shipping costs charged by delivery companies, such as national post offices or courier firms. The goods that are to be transported are often much smaller than the standard sizes of storage container available, thereby leading to a high amount of unused space within the container. This in turn leads to the necessity to use further materials such as air pillows, paper, or other sorts of packing material to fill the unused space to protect the goods from possible damage caused by excessive pressure applied to the external walls of the container. The use of such packing materials is not only environmentally unfriendly due to the excess use of resources, but also cost intensive.
Furthermore, the shipping costs set by delivery companies are often based on both the actual weight of the storage container and goods in addition to the dimensional weight, i.e., taking into account the length, width, and height of the storage container to be transported.
Moreover, upon storage of such containers, a higher amount of space is taken up than necessary, which is often undesirable in storage premises where space may be limited.